


If I could turn back time

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of poem from Demon!Dean to Sam. I wrote this before I saw the teaser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could turn back time

If I could turn back time to any other day than today,maybe yesterday, I would kiss you.  
I wouldn`t hestitate, I wouldn`t question it, I would just kiss you. Right on the mouth, and my whole world would finally be complete.  
And if you didn`t like me, then at least I had tried. Then I had finally known the answer.  
But even if I couldn`t turn back time, I`d still kiss you. Even thought you`d slap me and demand to know where he is.  
And yet if my eyes are greene or black, I`d still kiss you. Because I love you.


End file.
